Veillée
by Morrigane
Summary: Il voit son visage mouillé et ses lèvres se mouvoir pour écraser une larme qui est descendue jusqu’à sa bouche. Hermione Granger a fermé les yeux, juste un instant. ONE-SHOT


**Rating :** M  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et le contexte de cette histoire appartiennent bien sûr à JKR.  
**Un grand merci : **à Lupinette pour son travail de bêta !  
**N.B. :** cette histoire se déroule à la fin de la 7ème année, mais ne prend pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7.

* * *

**VEILLEE  
-Les tourments d'une nuit- **

* * *

_C'est la nuit qu'il est beau de croire à la lumière.  
_**Edmond Rostand**

* * *

Elle prend une longue et bruyante inspiration, un effort insensé pour contrôler ses nerfs et pouvoir enfin parler, se soulager de façon même infime de ce poids qui lui compresse la poitrine.

« - Ils errent dans les étages comme des fantômes. »

Peut-être ne comprend-il pas immédiatement.

Elle a à nouveau une inspiration tremblante.

Depuis l'ombre, dans le flou de ses larmes, elle entend l'homme répondre :

« - Ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer, Miss Granger. Si vous laissez la peur vous envahir maintenant, autant aller vous jeter tout de suite du haut de la tour d'astronomie. »

Il a dit cela d'un ton parfaitement neutre et dépourvu de sarcasmes. Elle comprend qu'il cherche peut-être à l'aider.

« - Je n'ai pas peur… »

Il voit son visage mouillé, et ses lèvres se mouvoir pour écraser une larme qui est descendue jusqu'à sa bouche. Hermione Granger a fermé les yeux, juste un instant.

Elle reprend malgré tout la parole, ses cheveux adhérant à présent à son visage humide.

« - Il est dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Dumbledore…le protègera jusqu'au dernier moment, mais…il sera seul, le moment venu. Il sera seul… »

Elle sanglote, encore.

Un chagrin d'enfant, voilà à quoi ça ressemble, pense-t-il.

« - Toute la nuit il va le préparer, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font. » Elle renifle. « Ils rôdent tous dans les couloirs. C'est insupportable. Ils ont l'air de fantômes. Tous. On dirait qu'ils sont déjà morts », murmure-t-elle.

Ses sanglots redoublent un instant, puis elle poursuit.

« - Je n'ai pas peur. Et je ne leur montre _pas_ que je pleure. »

Encore une fois, elle tente de se calmer. Il lui lance à nouveau un regard neutre qu'elle interprète comme une invitation à poursuivre.

« - Ce n'est pas de la peur », ajoute-t-elle.

Elle regarde devant elle le mur de pierres nues.

Severus Rogue retient un frisson de dégoût lorsqu'il réalise qu'il est en train de prêter son épaule à cette fille. Ce pourrait être une satisfaction de la voir ainsi rendre les armes devant lui, et pourtant il n'en éprouve aucune jouissance, en cet instant. Peut-être parce que la mort qui rôde alentours empêche tout sentiment de joie ? Il connaît cette ambiance…

C'est un conseiller, un adulte, une épaule qu'elle cherche, et pourtant elle devrait faire l'apprentissage de cette solitude si elle veut grandir. Et puis il repense à ses jeunes années à lui, lorsqu'il avait choisi de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. A cette époque, une telle présence lui avait tant manqué…Elle lui aurait peut-être évité tant d'erreurs et de temps gaspillé…

« - Ne vous laissez pas aller », dit-il simplement.

Elle tient son visage dans ses mains.

« - Ca va passer. Pardon de vous avoir infligé cela. »

Il ne répond pas.

Cette démonstration d'émotivité l'a mis mal à l'aise, finalement. Comme si c'était contagieux.

Il se lève du banc de pierre sur lequel ils sont assis, et fait quelques pas dans ce couloir humide qui mène aux cachots, endroit de cette furtive et inattendue rencontre.

Demain, le Survivant tuera ou sera tué. Le château est seulement peuplé par un Ordre du Phénix en état d'alerte maximale.

« - En fait j'ai menti. J'ai peur, aussi. »

Comment peut-elle avouer cela ? Severus en est atterré. La jeune fille le déçoit vraiment.

« - Mourir maintenant…Ce serait trop tôt », ajoute-t-elle.

« - C'est _toujours_ trop tôt », coupe-t-il sèchement.

« - Bien sûr. Je voudrais…Avoir le temps de faire des choses, devenir quelqu'un. Vous…Vous avez une carrière, une place dans le monde, dans l'Ordre. » Il a un ricanement sans joie. « Vous êtes _quelqu'un_. »

Elle essuie sans succès son visage.

« - Vous devez bien rire de me voir ainsi me liquéfier devant la guerre et Voldemort. » Il grimace à ce mot qu'elle prononce sans vergogne. « Je sais bien que je vous exaspère, en temps normal », ajoute-t-elle.

Il se tourne vers elle et elle lève son visage vers lui.

« - Si demain je me fais tuer, ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé », dit-elle simplement avant de pleurer franchement.

Il ne trouve rien à répondre.

Elle pleure toujours, mais c'est étrange, sa présence arrive à la rassurer, à la faire se sentir mieux cependant.

« - Vous me permettez de rester en votre compagnie, ce soir ? »

Elle s'attend à ce qu'il rejette sa demande d'un regard glacé, d'une moue écoeurée. Et puis il doit avoir des choses à préparer pour le lendemain…

Mais il lui tend la main.

Elle s'y accroche de toute sa volonté, réalisant à peine l'aspect surréaliste de cette situation. La situation est déjà _terriblement_ irréelle.

Comme il doit avoir pitié d'elle pour agir ainsi…Et comme elle est surprise qu'il lui tende cette main, au propre comme au figuré…

« - Si demain vous vous faites tuer, alors vous ne le devrez qu'à vous-même, Miss. »

Il se retourne et l'entraîne dans son sillage, sa main soudée à la sienne.

Pendant le trajet, elle ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à cette main devenue son seul repère fixe, son guide.

Ils entrent dans un appartement sombre qu'elle comprend être le sien. Il la lâche et elle a un sentiment pénible de vacuité. Le professeur Rogue se dirige vers un coin de la pièce où un chaudron bouillonne tranquillement, et y jette une poignée d'herbes qu'il vient de sortir d'un bocal arrondi, pendant qu'elle s'assied sur un antique canapé. On aurait du mal à en définir la couleur exacte, même à la lumière du jour.

Elle n'aurait jamais crû à un professeur Rogue enclin à faire la conversation, et pourtant c'est ce qu'il fait quand d'une voix tranquille il se met à parler, continuant à mélanger les ingrédients dans le chaudron. Peut-être a-t-il lui-même le besoin de se distraire de ses pensées ?

« - Vous n'êtes donc personne parce que vous n'avez pas de carrière. Si les circonstances n'étaient pas ce qu'elles étaient, je crois que je pourrais en rire. »

Il a un reniflement méprisant. Elle décide de ne pas relever ce détail.

« - Ce n'est pas la seule chose. C'est davantage un ensemble et…Il vaut mieux oublier ces sottises, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal. »

« - Merci de me les épargner. »

« - Bien sûr. »

Elle n'est pas impressionnée par la froideur de sa voix.

Il travaille en silence pendant un si long moment qu'elle finit par s'endormir.

Le sommeil est de courte durée cependant, et peuplé d'images désagréables, bien qu'à son réveil, Hermione ne puisse en retenir aucune. Il fait nuit, encore. La pièce est vide, et l'horloge magique indique 1h 15.

Long soupir. Ses yeux se sont habitués à l'obscurité, et elle voit l'aspect à la fois riche et vieux des meubles de la pièce. Tout est ancien, ici. Ses yeux se posent sur le chaudron qui ne fait plus aucun bruit. Il est vide, lui aussi. Le professeur a disparu.

Elle se lève et son corps pèse une tonne.

Elle sort silencieusement des appartements du professeur Rogue et apprécie la fraîcheur du couloir de pierre dans lequel elle s'engage. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle pense qu'elle a besoin d'un verre. Sa pensée se crispe, encore à l'état d'embryon dans son esprit, et elle se traite de gourde. _Un verre_, non mais vraiment…

Le professeur Rogue n'est pas un bel homme. Ses traits sont irréguliers, disgracieux, il ne semble pas en bonne santé. Peut-être ne l'est-il pas. Ses cheveux sont gras et lui tombent sur le visage, il n'en prend pas soin. La carnation de sa peau laisse à penser qu'en des climats plus ensoleillés, il disposerait d'un joli hâle, mais ici c'est l'Ecosse et il pleut autant qu'il vente, et son teint est jaunâtre. Son regard est glacé et son corps est trop maigre.

Il y a ses mains, sans doutes aussi froides que ses yeux, mais longues et souples. Enfin, ses dents ne sont pas parfaites.

Elle repense sans fin au moindre de ces détails, pour éviter de penser au reste, à tout ce qui l'attend.

Cette nuit ne finira donc jamais ?

Et ce couloir sinistre qui n'en finit pas. Elle n'est pourtant pas pressée d'en atteindre la fin. Elle y marche, et c'est déjà une épreuve. Son esprit est continuellement à la recherche de quelque chose à ronger.

En quatrième année, Malefoy lui a jeté un sort, et ses dents sont devenues monstrueuses, pire qu'avant si c'était possible. Le professeur Rogue est arrivé et s'est moqué d'elle. Il ne s'en souvient sans doute plus mais elle, oui. A travers ces sept années d'apprentissage il n'a jamais voulu reconnaître son enthousiasme pour l'étude, même pour sa matière, se contentant de la considérer comme une prétentieuse encyclopédie sur pattes. Elle comprend aujourd'hui qu'en bien des points il a continuellement abusé de son pouvoir d'enseignant. Et il a été mangemort.

Elle ne lui en veut plus aujourd'hui. Il le mériterait mais la mort est si proche, si palpable, que tout le reste (sa fierté, son sens de la justice), lui parait bien dérisoire.

Elle a mûri, elle s'est battue pour l'Ordre. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle va quitter cette école qui l'a vue grandir, et elle veut laisser ici ce genre de contrariétés inutiles. Comme quand Malefoy crachait sur son sang. Elle a changé, grandi. Elle, elle pense qu'elle a vieilli. Déjà ces choses sont derrière elle, comme si elles avaient perdu un peu de leur consistance, de leurs couleurs.

Elle a peur de mourir.

Si elle meurt demain, elle réalise qu'elle n'aura pas fait la plupart des choses qu'elle projetait de faire, et il ne s'agit pas de carrière ou d'études. Il s'agit de marcher doucement au bord du lac, pieds nus, abandonner son visage à la caresse du soleil, embrasser un homme qui sache vraiment faire brûler ses entrailles. Rien de plus. Ou rien de moins.

Elle a peur de ne jamais pouvoir faire cela. Et maintenant il est trop tard.

Il fait nuit, le lac est ce soir un puits de ténèbres qui ne reflètent aucune étoile, et aucun homme ne réchauffe son ventre. Elle aurait voulu connaître ça, même s'il ne s'était agit que d'une courte passade.

Le hall, enfin.

Elle pourrait regagner son dortoir pour tenter d'y dormir un peu, mais ses pas la guident vers les cuisines : son instinct sait à sa place qu'elle ne pourra pas trouver le sommeil. Il règne dans ce couloir une agréable chaleur, comme d'habitude. Ca sent bon.

Le silence glacé du hall fait place à un doux murmure, la voix d'un elfe, un bruit de cuisson, le crépitement d'un feu.

Son estomac réclame quelque chose comme des œufs au jambon, et c'est une bonne idée, finalement. Manger.

Cela pourrait être la dernière fois, mais cette idée lui donne encore plus faim au lieu de lui couper l'appétit, et elle presse le pas.

Les elfes sont empressés, efficaces, mais ils ont eux aussi terriblement peur. Demain à midi, tout sera joué, c'est à l'aube que doit attaquer le mage noir, les informateurs sont formels. Mais il sera attendu, oh oui.

Ils babillent sans fin comme à leur habitude et Hermione finit par leur demander gentiment de ne plus lui parler. Leur présence lui suffit. Assise négligemment à un coin de table elle les regarde accomplir leurs gestes habituels avec une fascination avide et neutre. De temps en temps un membre de l'Ordre vient chercher un bol de café ou un toast, et il échange avec elle quelques phrases tendues qu'elle oublie aussitôt.

Il n'est même pas 2h du matin.

Hermione pose son front sur son avant bras replié sur le bois de la table, consciente que ce simulacre de sieste ne lui apportera aucun repos, et soupire. Elle ne veut pas remonter à Gryffondor et croiser tous ces gens qui comme elle son glacés par la peur. Elle ne veut pas de leur compagnie. La peur. La mort. Ces deux sœurs immondes tournent dans sa tête et elle lui disent que demain, quoi qu'elle espère, elles règneront de concert.

Raclement de chaise. On s'est assis en face d'elle. Elle soupire en relevant la tête. Lupin.

« - Moi aussi j'ai peur », dit-il simplement.

« - Je n'ai pas peur. J'ai juste besoin de me concentrer un peu, voilà tout. »

« - C'est ce que j'appelle le _complexe du Gryffondor_, en temps normal. » Il a un sourire sans joie. « Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir peur, Hermione, c'est une des premières choses que j'ai dites à Harry. Et Merlin sait à quel point il a peur… »

Elle sent à nouveau ses nerfs lâcher et son sang-froid l'abandonner.

« - Il y a de quoi, il va peut-être mourir demain et personne n'ose l'admettre ! »

« - Ce n'est pas entièrement faux. Peut-être préférons-nous nous préparer à ce qu'il gagne, au lieu de perdre du temps et de l'énergie à penser le contraire. Il ne sert à rien d'imaginer le pire, à présent. Un des piliers de la magie n'est-il pas la conviction ? Lorsque vous apprenez un sort ne devez-vous pas avant tout y croire, pour qu'il fonctionne ? Hermione… »

« - J'ai peur », fait-elle à voix basse.

Et il n'ajoute rien.

Il part et peu après la salle semble tellement triste à Hermione qu'elle se lève brusquement du banc de bois et sort sans se retourner.

Déambuler dans le château est la seule chose qu'elle peut faire et ses pas finissent presque malgré elle par la mener vers l'escalier qui monte au bureau de Dumbledore. Elle fixe la pierre froide et immobile sans ignorer que malgré le calme apparent des lieux, à quelques étages au-dessus de sa tête est en train de se jouer l'organisation d'une des plus violentes batailles qui secouera le monde sorcier depuis des décennies.

Elle ferme à demi les yeux et elle peut presque voir les cartes du château étalées sur le bureau directorial et les pas affairés des membres de l'Ordre tout autour. Elle peut voir Dumbledore qui semble si vieux, si fatigué, Harry assis non loin dans un coin de la pièce, étrangement absent de la scène. Elle peut aussi entendre les paroles graves, angoissées, les dernières mises au point, les dernières mises en garde.

Sa concentration est telle qu'elle n'entend pas immédiatement le grondement de l'escalier qui s'est mis en marche. L'édifice tournoyant s'apprête à recracher quelqu'un, et elle attend de savoir qui avec une fixité un peu rêveuse.

Une longue silhouette, sombre et magistrale (plus tard elle se dirait, avec un frisson de compréhension subite, que le mot exact était _élégante_) se découpe alors dans la lueur des torches qui illuminent le passage.

Cette silhouette a une longue chevelure noire, raide et lustrée, un visage d'une blancheur extrême, et a pour nom Severus Rogue.

« - Encore à traîner, Miss…Vous feriez mieux d'économiser vos forces et de vous reposer. Voulez-vous que tous nos efforts se retrouvent vains à cause de votre propension à présumer de vos forces ? »

Il a dit cela avec une froideur étrange, un peu trop impeccable pour être authentique, et elle comprend que lui aussi a peur.

« - Allez donc vous coucher », ajoute-t-il d'un ton cassant.

Elle prend une forte inspiration et tente de se raisonner, mais pour la première fois de sa vie elle n'y arrive pas.

Severus Rogue est nerveux, mais voir ainsi cette idiote de Gryffondor déambuler dans le château en affichant ses peurs a le don de décupler les siennes. La peur est un sentiment contagieux, pense-t-il.

« - Je ne veux pas mourir. »

C'est tout ce qu'elle a pu dire.

« - Si vous persistez à vous fatiguer ainsi c'est ce qui va bientôt vous arriver », répond-t-il avec une agressivité qu'il n'a pas vraiment souhaitée.

D'un autre côté c'est bien fait pour elle. Elle n'avait qu'à pas le chercher. Lui aussi est fatigué, lui aussi a peur. Lui aussi en a sa claque.

« - Cessez de traîner dans les couloirs et allez donc dormir », ajoute-t-il en se retournant, pensant en faire de même.

« - Non », répond la voix à présent derrière lui.

« - Alors allez au diable », conclut-il sans se retourner.

« - Restez avec moi », l'entend-il dire et son esprit semble parcouru par un vent glacé.

Hermione le voit tourner vers elle un visage profondément dégoûté mais aussi extrêmement fatigué. Elle est consciente d'avoir dit une énormité mais dans les circonstances actuelles elle n'en est que partiellement gênée, vu la peur qui lui tord le ventre. D'ailleurs elle ne sait même pas pourquoi elle a dit ça. Une chose est sûre, si elle se retrouve toute seule encore une fois elle n'est pas sûre de tenir le coup.

Les couloirs sont affreusement obscurs, vides, les rares personnes qu'elle croise ressemblent à des fantômes, et demain elle risque de mourir.

Il s'est arrêté et la regarde.

« - Vous êtes pathétique, Miss. »

Il se masse un instant le front puis se retourne en soupirant.

« - Vous tâcherez de m'épargner la description de vos états d'âme. »

Et pour la deuxième fois en cette nuit de cauchemar, elle le suit jusqu'au fond des cachots.

Il ne s'attarde pas auprès d'elle et part immédiatement se coucher. A nouveau, elle se retrouve seule dans ce salon, sur ce canapé à la couleur indéfinissable. Elle finit par s'y allonger et entame une brève période de sommeil…

Elle se réveille en sursaut et elle voit à l'horloge magique qui trône dans un des coins de la pièce qu'il est 3h45. Cette nuit n'en finira donc jamais ?

Des pas dans la pièce voisine semblent indiquer que le professeur Rogue ne dort pas lui non plus. Sans doute est-il en train de penser à la bataille du lendemain, de repasser dans sa tête la liste infinie des détails du plan de Dumbledore.

Hermione sait que le professeur Rogue est quelqu'un de profondément méticuleux, qui ne laisse rien au hasard et qui ne croit qu'en lui-même et en l'efficacité d'un travail acharné. En cela elle se reconnaît en lui.

Mais là où son caractère semble diverger du sien, c'est en cette froideur qui caractérise chacun de ses actes. Severus Rogue agit rarement sans raison. Tout en lui suit une logique glacée et implacable et c'est sans doute aussi grâce à cela qu'il est toujours envie. Une attitude _Serpentard_, en fait. Rien n'arrive par hasard.

Il ne se met en colère que lorsqu'il a absolument tout fait pour que les choses aillent dans le sens qu'il souhaite et que ces choses prennent malgré cela une direction inattendue. Comme lors de l'évasion de Sirius.

Et c'est pour cela qu'elle s'est toujours demandée d'où venait son revirement, ce changement de camp. Il lui semble logique que comme la plupart du temps il ait agit selon un froid calcul, et non sous le coup de la passion. Un froid calcul mais avec un réel changement d'opinion, ça elle en est sûre.

Qui est cet homme dans la pièce à côté ? Un homme mature et imparfait.

Elle pense à lui pour éviter de penser à elle, à sa peur, à ses failles, à ses erreurs, à ses regrets.

A Ron qui tourne en rond dans la tour de Gryffondor, incapable de la prendre dans ses bras tant il a peur, tant il tremble. Tout comme elle. Et pourtant…Elle aurait voulu…Mais il ne sert à rien d'y penser. Pas maintenant.

Elle soupire et masse ses tempes.

Il l'entend, même depuis sa chambre, à travers la porte. Il entend qu'elle s'est réveillée ou peut-être l'a-t-il _senti_. Une femme dans ses appartements, même _inachevée_ comme celle-ci, n'est pas une chose courante pour lui. Et malgré les circonstances (ou peut-être à cause de cela) il en est troublé.

La porte s'ouvre alors, ni doucement ni brutalement, et Hermione sursaute. Le professeur Rogue se tient dans l'encadrement et la regarde d'un air absent, vague. Sa silhouette se détache, étrange, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il se dirige vers elle, ou plutôt vers le vieux divan, et s'assoit non loin d'elle sans prononcer un mot.

Un long moment passe. Rien ne se dit mais il se passe quelque chose. Outre la peur une communication implicite vient de se mettre en place. Elle comprend qu'il vient d'admettre que lui aussi a peur. Pourquoi l'a-t-il fait ? Peut-être parce qu'il est humain, après tout.

Et peut-être que lui aussi, finalement, apprécie d'avoir une présence, ce soir.

Cet aveu silencieux, au-delà de la rassurer, l'attendrit à tel point qu'elle sent son visage se contracter et, signe indubitable, ses yeux et le bout de son nez se mettent à la piquer de façon agaçante. Les larmes finissent par rouler sur ses joues mais elle prend bien garde à pleurer en silence. Elle ne veut pas l'énerver et rompre ainsi le lien avec la seule personne qui cette nuit est arrivée à supporter sa compagnie.

Et elle a peur, si peur…

Elle aimerait tant se trouver avec Harry, à ce moment précis…

Les larmes coulent, sans aucune retenue et roulent, tombent sur le tissu de sa cape qui les absorbe en quelques dixièmes de secondes.

Figée dans sa douleur, elle ne remarque pas tout de suite qu'il a posé sa main sur la sienne, et que contre toute attente, celle-ci est chaude.

Chaude et douce.

Elle se demande si elle doit y croire, puis elle se rappelle que la veille d'une bataille sanglante, n'importe quoi semble pouvoir se produire.

Pourquoi attend-il de telles circonstances pour se montrer bienveillant ? C'est la question qui fugacement traverse son esprit avant qu'elle ne la relègue dans l'oubli, préférant tout simplement en profiter. Elle essuie sommairement son visage d'un revers de main et pose cette main humide sur celle de l'homme, l'emprisonnant ainsi entre les siennes. C'est un contact inattendu et si doux…Elle pourrait en être gênée mais bien au contraire, elle le savoure pleinement, elle nourrit son âme de cette humanité soudaine comme s'ils partageaient un secret connu d'eux seuls.

La peur, toujours la peur…

Elle se rapproche doucement de lui, sans réfléchir, dans un élan spontané de partager davantage. Et sa joue s'appuie contre l'épaule osseuse et vêtue de noir.

Il n'a même pas de mouvement de recul. Ses larmes imprègnent le tissu sombre et elle se serre davantage contre le corps mince du Maître des Potions, ramenant ses jambes contre elle.

Ses doigts sont à présent étroitement entrelacés à ceux de l'homme et elle sent maintenant qu'elle n'est plus seule, qu'elle pourrait s'endormir. _Maintenant, oui_.

Simplement quelque chose manque à ce contact. Une générosité, quelque chose de plus franc. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle s'est rapprochée de lui, se blottissant contre son corps au péril de le voir la repousser avec dégoût.

Demain, elle va peut-être mourir.

Alors elle veut, une dernière fois peut-être, profiter de la chaleur d'un être humain, et même si c'est _lui_.

C'est insensé mais rien de sensé ne peut arriver lors d'une telle soirée. L'aberration de ce qui va arriver le lendemain flotte déjà dans les airs, corrompant la chair et l'âme de chaque être.

Combien d'entre eux vont mourir demain au combat ? Elle ne veut pas le savoir, elle ne veut plus y penser. Non, tout ça, non…

Pourquoi donc est-elle si loin, si séparée de ses amis, en cet instant ? Ils devraient être tous ensemble, se soutenant les uns les autres…Et tout ce qu'ils arrivent à faire c'est avoir peur chacun de leur côté, seuls, glacés, absents.

Et quelque part c'est un peu normal : ils ne sont que des enfants…

Elle qui se croyait si forte, si mature…Elle comprend alors qu'elle est encore loin de l'âge adulte. L'adulte, ce soir, celui qui la rassure, c'est _lui_.

Elle n'en a pas honte mais ressent cependant un besoin impérieux de resserrer cette étreinte, de se rapprocher de cet homme, de profiter de cette force qui malgré la peur certaine qu'il éprouve rayonne de son être et l'apaise de façon miraculeuse.

Elle ne dit rien, elle ne laisse rien paraître de toutes ces pensées et se blottit encore davantage contre lui, sans brutalité mais de façon ferme.

Son identité importe peu…

Il peut comprendre qu'elle soit heureuse de ce contact, de cette main tendue au propre comme au figuré. Il conçoit qu'en cette période elle ait besoin de se trouver en compagnie de quelqu'un. Il peut imaginer, et même si ce contact le glace, qu'elle ait besoin de se blottir contre lui comme une orpheline. Mais ce qui le fait se raidir, qui l'empêche de réfléchir correctement, qui provoque en lui une gêne sans nom, c'est cette main, _sa_ main, qu'elle tient dans la sienne et dont elle vient _d'embrasser le creux de la paume_. Vient-elle bien de faire cela ?

Il penche son regard vers elle et rencontre le sien, infernalement tourné vers lui comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la regarde ainsi, comme si elle voulait voir dans ses yeux cette désapprobation.

Il ne comprend pas.

Il sait qu'il devrait la repousser mais il ne le fait pas.

Pourquoi ? Il n'en sait rien.

Il a détourné son regard et il est aussi immobile qu'une statue.

Et elle, elle est comme un chaud serpent enroulé autour de son bras, le visage posé sur son épaule. S'enroulant peu à peu davantage, toujours plus, jusqu'à rendre son existence brûlante, fiévreuse, étouffante. Comme cette autre marque, sur son _autre_ bras…

Elle a posé cette main qu'il lui a indirectement offerte sur son visage mouillé et il sent cette chaleur liquide passer dans ses veines…

S'il meurt demain, oh oui, s'il meurt…Alors ce qu'il fera ce soir n'aura plus aucune importance, et il est certain de mourir, oui, comme si sa rédemption n'avait été qu'une tromperie et qu'un jour il lui faille vraiment payer ses erreurs passées.

Tu sais que tu vas mourir…Tu le sais.

Allons, peu importe que tu lui montres un peu d'attention, d'affection, puisque personne ne s'en souviendra...Même elle, cette sotte, ne s'en souviendra plus, dès qu'elle aura traversé l'ivresse guerrière de demain…

Avec un frisson de dégoût qu'il surmonte en se sermonnant, il ouvre alors ses bras à une étreinte plus entière, plus généreuse et Hermione s'y engouffre sans hésiter.

Sous le tissu noir il y a un cœur, organe palpitant, qui bat sourdement. Elle se plonge dans une écoute approfondie, subjuguée. Dire qu'elle a passé des années à côté de ce cœur et qu'elle ne l'a jamais entendu battre avant ce soir…C'est une idée stupide bien sûr…Mais elle arrive pourtant à la surprendre, à la faire se plonger encore davantage dans cette observation auditive.

Dire que, si elle était destinée à mourir dans quelques heures, elle aurait pu ne jamais l'entendre…Cette idée lui est inexplicablement insupportable.

Ses bras enserrent de plus en plus fort le buste mince de l'homme, son visage s'enfouit dans le tissu de sa robe. Quelque part elle espère qu'il a autant besoin d'elle qu'elle a besoin de lui.

Dans quelques heures le soleil va se lever.

Et quand elle embrasse encore une fois l'intérieur de sa main, laissant cette fois courir sa langue le long de sa misérable Ligne de Vie, il sait que c'en est fait de lui.

Il pose l'autre main sur sa joue en espérant que cette initiative ne lui déplaise pas trop et embrasse sa tête à travers la masse hirsute de ses cheveux.

Elle a attrapé le bout de son annulaire dans sa bouche et le caresse de sa langue avant de le mordiller. Il n'y a rien de vulgairement provocant, plutôt de la tendresse, la volonté de partager un peu de chaleur.

Une chaleur qui grandit, qui circule tel un fluide fantôme en eux, entre eux. La vie se fait sentir, cette volonté de survie plus forte que tout, magnifiée par cette mort qui flotte autour d'eux.

Ainsi il est surpris quand elle se lève, s'arrachant à leur étreinte, et se met debout, vacillante, avant de se tourner vers lui.

Elle parait hésiter un instant, pinçant ses lèvres d'un air timide, incertain, puis porte ses mains au niveau de sa poitrine et les pose sur l'attache en argent qui retient sa cape.

Le vêtement glisse à terre.

Elle baisse les yeux comme honteuse.

C'est un instant étrange.

Severus se penche et ramasse le tas qu'a formé le tissu en tombant. Il le déplie lentement, l'observe un instant puis le pose délicatement sur un des accoudoirs du divan.

Enfin il se lève et lui fait face. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il va faire et cela l'inquiète et fait naître un frisson pas tout à fait désagréable. C'est même plutôt le contraire…

C'est une belle attente.

Il sait que ce qu'il va faire ce soir se base sur l'idée qu'il va mourir demain. Il a conscience d'agir impunément mais au fond elle n'en attend sûrement pas moins de sa part. Oui, elle aussi le prend sans doute pour un salaud et elle a bien raison.

Ce qu'il va faire ce soir…

« - Au cas où il arriverait quelque chose… », murmure-t-il. « Juste pour ça. »

Il sait que ses mots manquent de clarté, mais elle semble en saisir le sens malgré tout.

« - D'accord », acquiesce-t-elle.

Ses mains se posent avec délicatesse sur ses épaules, un peu comme s'il cherchait à la tenir à distance. Sauf que c'est loin d'être le cas, pense-t-elle. Bien loin. D'ailleurs ces mains migrent rapidement le long de ses bras vers sa taille, et passent sous son pull pour caresser la peau de son dos, suivant d'un index léger le sillon de la colonne vertébrale.

Et pendant qu'il se penche pour embrasser la peau frissonnante de son cou elle sent qu'elle se courbe, qu'elle se laisse aller, que le moindre de ses réflexes de défense l'a à présent quittée.

Ne plus penser à rien…Tant pis si cet abandon est dangereux, ça n'a aucune importance. Ils n'ont peut-être plus rien à perdre.

La façon dont il l'effleure, à la fois légère et brûlante, fait naître un sourire timide aux coins de ses lèvres et elle soupire.

Sa bouche remonte et il embrasse sa joue.

Le coin de sa bouche.

Effleure ses lèvres.

Quelque chose de chaud remue soudain dans son ventre et elle attrape au vol cette bouche qui semble s'amuser à ses dépends.

La curiosité la saisit et elle ouvre avec impatience cette chemise, cette couche superflue qui l'empêche de faire connaissance avec sa peau, cette peau si blanche, si fragile, qui apparaît maintenant sous ses yeux. Elle la frôle du bout des doigts avant d'y appliquer une bouche vorace, d'inspirer profondément son odeur, et c'est étrange car c'est une odeur florale, presque féminine.

Mais deux mains se posent sur son visage, le redressent, et cette fois le baiser mord, supplie, fait presque mal.

Un premier gémissement fend le silence, et Severus pense que c'est elle qui l'a poussé, bien qu'il n'en soit pas totalement sûr.

Il sent qu'il est temps qu'il prenne des initiatives, après tout il est à l'origine de l'acte qui va suivre. Et si cela doit arriver autant faire les choses de façon entière.

Il la pousse délicatement mais fermement vers l'entrée de la chambre.

Oui, autant faire ça bien…

C'est la dernière femme qu'il serrera sans doute dans ses bras et jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ce serait elle. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas tout à fait une femme. Et il va faire bien plus que la serrer dans ses bras. Sottises.

La pièce est plongée dans la pénombre et il retient son geste d'allumer quelques bougies. Peut-être n'a-t-elle pas envie de le voir, de se rappeler que c'est avec _lui_ qu'elle trompe sa peur, cette nuit.

C'est d'une façon très douce, très sensuelle qu'il la dépouille de ses vêtements, l'effleurant du bout des doigts entre chaque bout de tissu qui chute dans l'ombre.

Un frisson la parcours alors qu'il dégrafe son soutien-gorge mais il ne touche pas ses seins, et elle soupire de frustration tout en sentant une chaleur plus intense la parcourir.

Les yeux mi-clos, elle savoure cet index qui descend sur son ventre, traçant une ligne droite jusqu'à son nombril, s'y attarde, puis descend plus bas, s'arrête à la lisière du sous-vêtement qu'elle porte et qui constitue un des derniers remparts de sa nudité. Il le lui enlève également.

Alors avec un profond frisson de volupté elle se met à son tour à le déshabiller, faisant glisser sur ses épaules la chemise entrouverte, savourant d'être là, dans cette pièce, à retirer ses vêtements à cet homme. C'est un sentiment qui soudain la fait se sentir forte et elle accueille avec gratitude cette sensation inespérée. Elle est _forte_ à nouveau. Il a réussi à lui restituer son intégrité, sa vigueur, son courage. Peut-être temporairement, mais peut-être aussi suffisamment pour que demain elle gagne la guerre.

Elle se noie dans son odeur, cette odeur de fleurs, et sa bouche l'effleure, dépose une myriade de baisers dans tous les creux et reliefs que lui offre cette peau diaphane, si blanche que chaque veine ressort avec netteté malgré la pénombre.

Et encore une fois c'est lui qui recherche le baiser, qui se penche et intercepte son visage.

Elle croit à peine à sa propre audace lorsqu'elle attrape la ceinture de l'homme et tire doucement vers le bas, dégageant de quelques centimètres ses hanches minces.

Son torse mince et opalescent, presque maladif, devient son seul et unique repère visuel. Elle le contemple un certain temps et il la laisse faire avec une patience étrange. Puis elle porte son index à sa bouche et comme lui quelques instants avant, elle fait glisser ce doigt le long du ventre blanc de son partenaire.

Le doigt laisse derrière lui une pellicule de salive qui ne tarde pas à devenir froide, presque glacée. Severus frissonne et les muscles de son ventre se contractent involontairement, sans toutefois faire cesser le parcours du doigt qui ne tarde pas à atteindre la frontière broussailleuse dépassant de la lisière de son pantalon.

Elle arrête son doigt qui, enfoui dans les poils, a buté contre la ceinture de cuir. Il y a un instant de flottement puis il vient poser sa main sur la sienne et la guide bien plus bas, la posant sur cette proéminence palpitante qui remplit soudain sa paume et lui fait monter le rouge aux joues.

Quelque chose d'infernalement brûlant se déverse soudain dans tout son ventre et elle se rapproche un peu plus de lui. Sa main est toujours plaquée avec délice contre cette partie ferme et dressée, cognant d'impatience à travers le tissu…Cette partie de son corps qui trahit généreusement l'apparente froideur que ses traits continuent d'afficher.

Elle n'ose plus le regarder dans les yeux. Il y a quelque chose d'impressionnant dans cette intimité et elle n'arrive pas à définir si c'est la gravité de l'enjeu ou l'austérité mystérieuse du personnage qui lui fait cet effet.

Comme s'il avait compris la chose il se penche sur elle et prend calmement le contrôle des opérations. Elle sent ses dents qui se plantent dans la chair de son cou, sa langue qui remonte doucement jusqu'au lobe de son oreille. Ses mains agiles frôlent son dos, descendent jusqu'à sa chute de reins puis remontent…Elle frissonne et se cambre, se colle à lui et enserre sa taille avec des gestes désordonnés.

Etre avec lui ce soir n'a aucun sens : d'une certaine façon c'est un inconnu. Non, tout cela n'a aucun sens…

Mais à bien y regarder, peu de choses sensées sont en train de se produire : la guerre qui demain fera rage sera d'ailleurs la pire de toutes.

Et il leur faut oublier cela à tout prix…Dans quelques heures le jour va se lever.

Alors elle se détache de lui, doucement, et entreprend de le débarrasser des vêtements qu'il porte encore. Ses gestes sont lents mais sûrs. Elle s'applique car à aucun moment elle n'oublie que pour l'un d'eux, voir même les deux, ce sera peut-être la dernière fois.

Il est à présent nu, nu contre elle, et pourtant elle a l'impression qu'il ne l'est pas tout-à-fait. Cette impression ne la quitte pas, même lorsqu'elle échange avec lui un long et profond baiser, que ses mains descendent et parcourent la zone étroite et rebondie de ses fesses. Pourquoi a-t-elle l'impression qu'il n'est pas vraiment nu ? Elle met fin au baiser et s'écarte un peu pour le contempler. Elle scrute son visage et il soutient son regard avec une insolence inattendue. Il y a quelque chose, quelque chose sur lui qui…

Elle baisse les yeux et voit alors la Marque.

Noire, vibrante, palpitante, c'est elle qui continue de l'habiller, de le cacher à ses yeux, même dévêtu.

Cet intérêt soudain pour la Marque des Ténèbres semble l'avoir irrité. Il saisit fermement sa mâchoire et lui impose un baiser rude et sans concessions.

Pourquoi donc a-t-il fallu qu'elle regarde sa Marque ? Il est furieux. C'est lui, _lui_ qu'elle doit regarder, _lui_ qu'elle doit aimer ce soir. Le rappel de cette servitude viendra-t-il donc lui gâcher l'existence jusqu'à son dernier souffle ? Il la pousse sur le lit et elle ne cherche pas à lui résister alors qu'à son tour il se couche sur elle. Elle est chaude, elle est douce. Elle ne tremble pas et cela l'étonne. Malgré la pénombre, il lit sur son visage une sérénité qu'il ne comprend pas et qui lui procure une émotion vive qu'il n'arrive pas à contenir.

Elle sent quelque chose qui tombe sur son visage et elle finit par comprendre qu'il s'est mis à pleurer. Il se réfugie au creux de son cou. Ces larmes lui sont insupportables. Elle sent la dureté de son érection contre son ventre et, sans réfléchir, enroule ses jambes autour de lui en une invite sans équivoque. Ses mains ramènent son visage au-dessus du sien et elle l'embrasse brièvement sur les lèvres avant de murmurer, suppliante…

« - S'il te plait… »

Il étouffe un sanglot et prend une lente inspiration avant de s'exécuter.

Il entre délicatement dans sa chaleur, dans cette moiteur ruisselante et rapidement, inexplicablement, cette sérénité qu'il lisait sur ses traits passe en lui…Il se moque de savoir comment. Il est bien, si bien…Ses lèvres se posent un instant sur ce front si doux en-dessous de lui et il l'entend pousser un gémissement.

La paix. Il se sent en paix.

Il s'invite plus profondément en elle, dans cette paix, dans cette humanité chaleureuse. Un frisson de volupté pure parcours sa colonne vertébrale, s'agite dans son ventre.

Et lentement, calmement, il se met à bouger.

Le rythme finit par s'accélérer, devenir plus violent, et elle agrippe ses fesses alors qu'il plonge le visage dans son cou. Les derniers assauts sont violents et pleinement satisfaisants, et elle ne se retient pas de hurler quand son esprit se voile de blanc et que le plaisir l'emporte. Elle a conscience qu'il a connu l'extase au même moment qu'elle et regrette simplement, enfermée dans son propre plaisir, de ne pouvoir se délecter de celui qu'elle lui _donne_.

Alors il s'effondre, se couche sur elle, en sueur, tremblant, et embrasse sa bouche entrouverte, essoufflé. Elle savoure pleinement ce poids sur son corps, cette transpiration qui les lie.

Quelques instants plus tard il se redresse et l'invite à s'enrouler avec lui dans les draps. Il lui adresse un sourire tendre et entièrement inédit, et elle s'empresse de se blottir dans les bras qu'il lui tend.

La guerre n'a jamais été aussi proche et pourtant ils ont réussi à l'éloigner d'eux d'une façon extraordinaire. Elle ne tarde pas à s'endormir sur son épaule, émue, rassurée, confiante, certaine qu'il s'apprête à en faire de même.

Mais sur ce point elle se trompe.

Il va la regarder dormir jusqu'à ce que les premières lueurs de l'aube, les premières manifestations du jour apparaissent. Severus Rogue réfléchit.

Le matin est là. Eveillée en sursaut, elle se redresse sur le lit, soudain terriblement angoissée. Dans dix minutes le grand rassemblement aura lieu dans le hall. La bataille pourra commencer.

A ses côtés, Severus a disparu. Elle s'habille à la hâte et sors des appartements du maître des Potions. Où est-il ? Dans l'affolement général elle bouscule à tour de bras membres de l'Ordre, Aurors, elfes de maison…Enfin elle atteint le Grand Hall plongé dans l'effervescence et l'aperçoit au loin. Il est en train de parler avec Dumbledore et Maugrey.

A la fois agacée et rassurée elle se détourne, à la recherche de ses amis. C'est grâce à la couleur de leurs cheveux qu'elle finit par retrouver Ron et Ginny, pâles et muets, terrorisés comme elle, comme tous par la bataille. Elle s'efforce de remettre ses idées en place, s'oblige à manger la moitié d'un toast, et pendant un long moment elle serre Ron contre elle, tremblante.

« - Ne fais rien de trop dangereux, Ron, rien de trop dangereux… »

Il acquiesce, muet, mais elle sent qu'il est déjà ailleurs.

Puis Dumbledore réclame leur attention et ils écoutent ses dernières directives avec attention.

Le temps est précieux. Ils se séparent rapidement et sans discuter selon la stratégie mise au point et elle se retrouve, avec une dizaine d'autres, à patrouiller dans la Forêt Interdite à l'affût du moindre signe d'attaque.

A ses côtés, Ginny tremble et elle sait que ce n'est pas de froid.

Rien ne se passe, rien, jusqu'au moment où des cris résonnent à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux. Ils se précipitent alors, courant de toutes leurs forces pour venir en aide à leurs amis, à leurs alliés, à leurs compagnons de guerre, tous, tous sauf une silhouette qui a disparu sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Une silhouette frêle et aux cheveux emmêlés, une silhouette dont on bâillonne la bouche d'une main impitoyable en la tirant vers l'arrière, à l'abris d'un tronc couché sur le sol.

Hermione pense que c'en est fini d'elle, mais rien ne se passe. Elle est simplement immobilisée.

On la maintient ainsi un certain temps tandis que la rumeur de la bataille enfle et gronde, s'amplifiant avec la vitesse démente et diabolique d'un feu de paille. Le grondement se rapproche, inexorablement.

Son agresseur dont elle n'a toujours pas vu le visage la retourne alors brusquement.

« - Toi… », a-t-elle juste le temps de dire.

« - Tu vas vivre », dit Severus en pointant sa baguette sur elle, les yeux baignés de larmes.

Tout devient noir.

C'est une lumière de crépuscule qui accueille son réveil. Dans l'infirmerie de Madame Pomfresh jadis si bien entretenue, s'agite une population comme il n'y en jamais eu. Elle les entend d'abord puis, en se redressant sur ses coudes, elle les voit. Bon nombre d'entre eux sont étendus sur des lits de fortune à même le sol.

Comment elle est arrivée là, elle l'ignore. Pourquoi elle n'a aucun souvenir de la bataille, elle n'en sait absolument rien. Elle sait qu'elle est encore en vie, dans une situation relativement sûre mais elle ne veut pas en savoir plus.

Et puis elle se souvient. Lui, le sort. Il l'a sauvée. De la pire façon qui soit pour un Gryffondor : en l'empêchant de se battre. Mais il a fait en sorte qu'elle soit vivante. Vivante.

Elle veut se rendormir. Si c'est pire, si c'est perdu elle ne veut pas le savoir. Elle se laisse retomber sur son oreiller. Dormir, encore. Elle ne veut pas savoir. Elle veut rester encore un peu dans cette inconscience, dans cette idée que personne n'est mort, que personne n'est perdu.

S'il est mort elle ne veut pas le savoir.

**FIN**

* * *

**Déjà 55 reviews pour cet OS sans prétention, écrit presque d'une traite! Je me devais de remercier toutes ces gentilles reviews qui sont arrivées sans trop que je les attende. Merci donc d'avoir pris la peine de laisser un commentaire. Quand à la fin...elle s'est imposée toute seule, et la suite que j'imagine parfois (est-il mort, sacrebleu?!) change en fonction de mon humeur du jour.  
Merci encore!**


End file.
